


Teach Me a Lesson

by SpaceMage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Professor Draco, Professor Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMage/pseuds/SpaceMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is the new Potions professor at Hogwarts, and Harry has already been on staff as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor since the war ended five years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me a Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in making requests or donating to my paypal, my email is celestialavengers@gmail.com

Draco doesn't understand why McGonagall was so adamant about having to hire him to replace Professor Slughorn. He supposes she wanted to hire someone who was actually qualified for the position instead of some kiss arse.

Walking on the campus of Hogwarts felt surreal, for it appeared as if the war never happened. The students he passed in the hallway didn't stare at him or mock him; they merely continued on with their own lives. _Well, I guess isolating myself for nearly five years didn't hurt_ , Draco thought.

The hallways felt so filled with hope and potential.

Draco's eyes watered at memories he refused to dwell on. He was Head of Slytherin House now. He couldn't cry before his first class. He was a fucking adult now, and he'd already had years to mourn what could've been.

-

Harry had applied for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position three months after the war had ended. Memories of Hagrid, Remus, and Sirius compelled him to choose a career where he could guide his students and be a positive constant in their lives.

Two years after he started his life as a professor, Sybill Trelawney had retired, and Ron Weasley had filled the empty position. Although he originally pursued the Auror program, it proved to make it harder to cope with the trauma the war caused. As a professor, he was then able to spend more time helping George with the shop.


End file.
